The Sun, Sea, and Shadows
by TashaShane
Summary: The Hero's of Olympus are thrown into another quest. This time they have to find the kidnapped goddess Persephone. All the while, Will Solace and Percy Jackson are fighting over the affection of Nico Di Angelo.
1. Chapter 1

**NICO**

I sunk deeper into the plushy, red theater seat and scowling as a woman on the huge black and white screen that stretched out before me screamed loudly. The man in the mask raised his knife above her, ready to plunge it into her heart.

This was a shitty-ass movie.

How long had I been sitting here?

When would it END?!

I found myself turning to my right for the billionth time during this movie. Percy Jackson sat right beside me, so close I could smell his light cologne. A sort of sea salt taffy scent. I felt my lips turn up in a tiny smile. He was way more interesting to look at then this movie whose cliché storyline was well worn out. I squinted at him in the dim theater light, his face illuminated by the light coming from the movie screen His dark hair was tousled, his sea green eyes sparkling. He stared at the screen, smiling his crooked, beautiful, heart-melting smile.

I gawked at him, confused, he couldn't actually be enjoying this stupid movie, could he?

Then I saw the real reason he was smiling.

My eyes trailed along the length of Percy's arm down to his hand which was wrapped around Annabeth's. She was sitting on his other side. I could tell even in the dark of the theater that their fingers were laced and they were squeezing softly on each other's hands.

My mouth closed and my scowl hardened.

Why did Percy always have to be so lovey-dovey with his damn girlfrie-

Suddenly I felt something brush my fingers. It could have been a spider or a bug or some other crawly thing that had wormed its way into the theater. I jerked my hand into the air in surprise and whipped my head to the left.

Bliss was there grinning at me in her black makeup. Her red highlights stood straight out in her jet black hair. They looked like rivulets of blood in the dim lights of the movie theater. Bliss had clearly been reaching for my hand.

That's what I had felt, my girlfriend trying to hold my hand.

I felt like throwing up.

"Did I scare you?" Bliss whispered in my ear still grinning. I shivered feeling her breath on my ear.

"No. I just... No, you didn't." I growled.

This was my fifth date with Bliss. My fifth attempt at pretending I liked girls. So far it hadn't been going well. We hadn't kissed or hugged or even really touched at all so far. I barely talked during dates, because her attempts at conversations were bland. But I had gotten to know Bliss pretty well, and I knew she wasn't the "going slowly" kind, she was the sex on the second date kind of girl. I didn't understand why she put up with me this long. I was kind of hoping she'd just get tired and drop me. But then again I needed her. She was my cover. She was my beard.

I knew it wasn't right to use her that way but I really couldn't see any other choice. Jason caught me staring at Percy a week before as he practiced sword fighting, and he'd been suspicious ever since, asking very unsubtle questions like: "Soooooo... got any crushes... on girls... or...boys?" To which I responded by flipping him off and leaving before my face could get redder than I knew it already was. Probably not the best answer.

Technically this was a triple date. Bliss and me, Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper (they were sitting farther down the line of chairs beside Percy and Annabeth). We were watching some old black and white horror movie Piper had picked out called "The Slaughter of the McFarlons" or something like that.

So far, all I could do was try not to look at Percy (with little success). Try not to imagine Percy's arms wrapping around me. Try not to imagine his sea green eyes boring into me. Try not imagine his soft lips-

The woman on screen screamed again. Mrs. McFarlon seemed to be very good at screaming. I wished she'd just get stabbed already.

Bliss leaned into me, grabbing my hand and intertwining her fingers through mine. I felt sick, hating all the lying I had to do. I glanced over at Percy again and immediately regretted it. He was still holding hands with Annabeth, but now they were making out. Right next to me. I could even hear the squelching kissing sounds.

I felt my heart sink. _Dammit, Percy_ , I thought, _why in front of me, you asshole?_

It seemed Jason and Piper had the same idea, they had their faces squished together and they were kissing like they'd never see each other again. It was all really gross.

I silently prayed that Bliss didn't get any ideas.

"Baby," Bliss whispered. _Oh gods_ , I thought _save me!_ "I gotta go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?"

"What! No!"

She punched me in the shoulder softly. "I didn't mean it like that, Nico! You'll just stand outside. Please, baby, I don't want to go alone."

I didn't know what to say. I knew what Bliss was like. I knew she would probably try something. And I didn't want to end up in any weird situations. But then again I was supposed to be acting like a boyfriend. And boyfriends were supposed to be helpful

Apparently Percy had heard Bliss because he slowly peeled his face away from Annabeth's and nodded at me. "Go man," He smiled his dazzling smile, then winked "We'll keep your seat warm."

That didn't sound good. "Wait what does that mean-" but Bliss was already pulling me out of my seat and out the theater door.

 **BLISS**

I was plotting. Like always. This was my fifth date with Nico and I hadn't even gotten a peck on the cheek.

That was going to change.

I could feel Nico's sweaty hand sliding around in mine as I dragged him out of the theater. He was nervous. I smiled quietly to myself, good, he should be nervous.

Once we got out the door and into the hallway, I grabbed the front of his skull shirt in my fist and pushed him against the wall, smiling. His eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply. I sensed that he knew what I wanted. I slid my other hand to his chest. I could feel his racing pulse. His breathing sped up.

"Um, a-aren't you going to the bathroom." He stuttered.

"Nah," I said, looking him up and down. His dark hair, his sharp features, and his chocolate eyes... that sort of looked panicked, even though he was glaring... "I like it better here."

Nico was hot no doubt, not as hot as some of the other boys I dated, but hot nonetheless. If he were any other boy I would have left him after the third date. He didn't talk much, he was always glaring, and he cringed at all of my attempts at physical contact. But there was something about him, something that I couldn't quite name, that made me want to stay, and figure him out. Maybe it was the way he seemed to guard his heart so well, it reminded me of myself. He was the only boy I'd ever really imagined my self with later in life. But he was moving far too slowly for my taste, so I was going to help him along.

His eyes shifted from side to side, looking to see if anyone was watching. The hallways were clear. Everyone was in a theater. I could hear the faint scream of Mrs. Mcfarlan muffled by the theater walls.

I inched closer until our noses almost touched and Nico let out a small nervous sound.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." I whispered.

His eyes widened slowly, like those of a frightened animal, "I don't think we should-"

He didn't finish, because I pressed my lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**NICO**

My back pressed up against the cold wall as Bliss closed her eyes and pushed her lips to mine. A soft panicked sound escaped my throat and my body went rigid, unable to move. She pressed her body up against mine, trapping me. Her perfume invaded my nose, too strong and overpoweringly sweet. My lips didn't move but her's did, kissing me hard, while my mind was screaming that this wasn't right. I didn't feel that thrill that all the books said came with a first kiss, I only felt flustered and scared that any minute someone would come down the hallway and see us, especially Percy.

Finally after a few seconds more Bliss pulled away, backing up a few steps, liberating me from her body. She let out frustrated sigh, shaking her head.

"Why can't you just... try!" she growled, pointing her index finger in my face, "You won't hold my hand, you don't want to talk to me, and now you can't even kiss me! What is your damn problem?!"

I scowled, wiping her black lipstick off my mouth with the back of my hand. This girl was an asshole. She had basically kiss-attacked me and she was blaming me for not "trying", not kissing her back. I knew one of the reasons I couldn't was that I was gay but the other reason was that she was insufferable. Even if I was straight I wouldn't have liked her.

"Okay, first off, Screw you!" I said leaning forward to get in her face, "Second I only dated you because you're hot and I wanted to impress my friends," That was only half true, but I wasn't going to tell her the other reason, "Third I can't deal with you anymore. We. Are. Over." I was done lying and covering my tracks. This was the last straw. Let Jason think what he wanted to think, he had no real proof anyway.

Bliss took a step back. She stared at me the hurt showed in her face, and there was a crease between her eyebrows. I had probably gone a little far.

But before I could start to feel sorry for her, her pain faded into a sharp glare. "Fine!" she spat flipping her red highlighted hair over her shoulder, "You're a shitty-ass boyfriend anyway!" She turned walking away quickly, "You'll never get another girlfriend, nobody likes you! No one! You're a brooding little SHIT!" She yelled over her shoulder, her voice quavering slightly with what might have been tears (but I doubted they were).

I knew Bliss had probably just said it because she was mad but it still hurt to hear, because I sort of believed it, I didn't have very many friends and didn't really hang out with people, a lot of the time because nobody really wanted to talk to me.

After she left, I saw no reason to go back to the movie. I quickly texted Jason saying I was going home and not to call me because I didn't want to talk. I knew he'd probably be worried by that, but I didn't really give a crap.

I caught a taxi to my apartment, and slowly creaked open the door. It was late on a Friday, around midnight and I prayed that my roommate was asleep. I knew if he saw my face he'd realize something was wrong and want to talk about it. Sometimes Will could read me like a book. But I really, really didn't want to talk right now I just wanted to sink into the soft sheets of my bed and go to sleep.

Carefully, I stepped inside, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. The apartment was dark, all the lights were off, but I'd lived here long enough to be able to find my way around without having to see much. I set my keys down on the table and tiptoed slowly past the door to Will's room, praying to the gods that the floorboards didn't creak. I could hear faint snoring coming from inside my roommate's room. I smirked, one day I ought to tell the guy how loud he was, because Will didn't seem to know.

Will Solace had only been my roommate for two or three weeks. Jason had set me up with him after I'd told him about how I was struggling with rent. He'd known we were sorta friends, and he was worried I didn't hang out with people enough, so he'd put us together. But Jason knew if I figured out who he was putting me with I wouldn't agree to the arrangement, so our conversation went a little like this:

Me: Jason, I could barely afford my rent this month, I think I might need a roommate, you know, so we can split the rent.

Jason: Oh, really, that's so weird cause I know this guy who's been looking for somewhere to live. You guys should bunk. I could set you up.

Me: Sounds good, who is it?

Jason: He's great.

Me: Yeah, cool, but who is it?

Jason: A guy.

Jason: That I know.

Jason: You'll love him.

Me:

Me:

Me: Jason, what are you planning.

Jason: I don't know what you are talking about. I am merely helping my friend find a roommate.

Me: Jason Madison Grace, you better tell me who this person is right now or -

Jason: First of all my middle name isn't Madison.

Me: I don't give a shit, Grace, you better -

Jason: I'm texting him right now.

Me: What the Fuck! No! Not before I know who it is!

Jason: Why don't you trust me, Neeks?

Jason: Ooh, he just replied! He said yes, man. You've got a knew roommate!

Me: I will kill you.

I rested my hand on the wall feeling my way in the dark. My room was just down the hall from Will's.

I was so close.

I took another step forward and my foot landed on the floorboards with what seemed like loudest creak in the history of creaks. I cringed and stiffened with one foot up in the air. My breath caught. I listened for Will's snoring.

I heard him snuffle, and then there was nothing. No snoring. Nothing.

Was he awake?

Through Will's wall, I could hear the bed's muffled groan as he sat up.

Shit.

I moved quickly, tiptoeing to my room as silently as possible.

Before I could reach the door Will called, "Nico."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I could hear his soft footsteps as he shuffled to his door, pulling it open, and flicking on the light switch that sat just outside of it. The hallway flooded with light.

PILES OF THREE-HEADED DOG SHIT!

"Nico," Will yawned, "You're home early, er I mean, you were gone for barely thirty minutes, don't movies last like an hour." He stood in his doorway in yellow pjs with smiling suns embroidered on them, reaching up to run a hand through his messy, bed-head blond hair that stuck up in all directions.

For some reason my stomach fluttered at seeing him like this. In the two weeks he'd been here, I'd never seen him before he cleaned up and had breakfast. He always woke up early and was ready long before I was. But seeing him now I thought to myself that he was cute this way, messy, and real.

Will squinted his pale blue eyes taking me in, "Gods Deathboy, you look horrible." He took a step out of the door way and I unconsciously took a step back, resting my right hand on the door to my room, but still facing him. "Your shirt's all wrinkled, you're hair's mess, you've got that upset look on your face, and is that... black lipstick all over your mouth?"

I really needed a mirror, "Go back to bed Will," I scowled dragging my hand across my mouth again.

Will's eyes widened, with what looked to me like worry. He surged forward and gripped my shoulders. I flinched at his touch (I hated it when people touched me) but he ignored it, staring me straight in the eyes. He had to look down; the guy had a good two or three inches on me height-wise. "Did someone kiss you?"

Why was he worried about someone kissing me? I looked down quickly, feeling a hot red blush spread it's way across my face. I ducked out of his grip and into my room, slamming the door in his face.

"Why do you look so upset?" Will called from behind the door, "Nico, what happened?" I could hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

I flopped onto my bed, not answering, and pulled up the covers. My lights were already off from when I'd left.

Why did Will always worry about me so much? He had back at Camp Half-Blood and he still did now. It got on my nerves sometimes. Well, all the time.

"Di Angelo get back here!" Will shouted. I covered my head with my pillow.

"Nico!"

"Screw off!" I yelled back, my voice muffled by the pillow.

Then it was quiet. For a minute I was scared I had genuinely made him angry, and that he would leave. I needed him to help pay the rent; if he left I was doomed.

But then, after a few more seconds, he called back, "We are talking about this in the morning!"

Oh goody. I groaned loudly. Why did he always have to be so damn interested in my life? Back at camp Half-Blood he constantly insisted that I talk to him when bad things happened. He'd said talking about things was good to help you get over them, or something like that. Well I just wasn't that type of person. I was the kind of person that dealt with things on my own.

"And don't you _dare_ leave before we can talk or I will track your angsty-ass down and drag you back to this apartment!" Will growled.


	3. Chapter 3

This next morning my alarm rang at 5 am. I'd set it to ring two hours before I knew Will would be awake (he was usually up by seven). I got dressed, and snuck passed the door to Will's room where I could hear him snoring as usual, sleeping soundly. I knew he would throw a fit about me avoiding him, but I was tired of him wanting to know everything about my life. I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

It was a cold wintery Saturday and an icy wind gusted through the streets of New York, stinging my face with needles of cold. I wrapped my gray scarf more securely around my neck, then shoved my freezing hands deeper into my coat pockets. The usual sounds of New York traffic permeated the air, but didn't make the walk any less peaceful.

For some reason, it felt good to get this breath of fresh air. Normally I wasn't really a morning person - The first week of us living together, Will had found that out the hard way, he woken me up early for homemade waffles and received a hiss and a slap - but today I didn't mind it. It helped take my mind off Bliss's biting words.

I didn't really have a plan for where I was heading other than, _away_. Away from the apartment. Away from Will. Preferably somewhere he wouldn't think to look. Which left out McDonald's (Solace knew me to well for that).

After ten-ish minutes of wandering I came across the local coffee shop that I'd seen a few times before, _Morning Smiles_. The name was painted in bright yellow above glass double doors; just bellow a picture of a bright blue coffee cup with vibrant eyes and a sunny grin on its side. The mug beamed down on me welcomingly as if to say: _Come on in! Everyone's welcome!_

I shuddered.

Yep, Will would definitely not look for me here.

No right-minded child of Hades would ever step foot in this place.

Resisting the urge to turn around (and never return to this street, EVER!), I reluctantly shuffled inside. There were several tables and around a dozen people milling about, sitting at a table, ordering coffee, or chatting with friends. They all looked upbeat or cheery in some way, smiling or just calm-faced. The walls were a bright sunny yellow, and the barista was wearing a yellow smock.

I imagined that this was what Will Solace would look like if he was a coffee shop. Bright and lively and really annoyingly happy.

As I walked in a few people looked up and gawked. I was the only person in there wearing all black. In fact, I realized, I was probably the only person in there wearing any black at all. I pulled my dark winter coat tighter around myself, scowling uncomfortably at the floor. I could feel the unspoken thoughts of the people in Morning smiles.

Who is that emo-ass teenager?

Why is he here?

He doesn't belong.

It reminded me of Bliss's words the night before, _No one likes you! No one!_

I slunk forward uncertainly to stand in line at the ordering station. The line moved along quickly and soon I was sitting an empty table in the far corner, sipping a steaming cup of coffee and staring out the window. The warm mug thawed my still freezing hands. I sighed, wishing Will Solace wasn't my roommate. He was nice and well, if I had to admit it sort of cute, but sometimes he could be stubborn and annoying, especially when I didn't want to talk.

All of a sudden a felt a small burst of cold air that meant someone had opened the double doors. A little bell tinkled. I didn't look up to see who it was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Nico?" the person sounded surprised. I glanced up to see Percy standing in the doorway.

My heart did a backflip.

He was wearing a thick blue coat and snow boots, even though it hadn't snowed yet, no doubt we would get some soon. His dark hair was slightly messy but still, for some reason, looked good. His sea-green eyes sparkled and he grinned heading over to my table. Usually I didn't like company, but after leaving camp Half-Blood, Percy and I had gotten much closer (with the help of Jason). We'd started talking more and became sort of friends.

"Wow I've never thought _you_ would be here!"

"I really wish I wasn't." I muttered.

Percy continued seemingly unaware of my comment. He pulled a chair up to my table and sat across from me. "I mean I never really see you here. Do you... um..."

"Are you asking me if I come here often?"

Percy reddened sputtering, "Um... I..."

I smirked. It was always fun to make Percy flounder. I liked the way his cheeks went red and his eyes went wide and how he stumbled over his words. It made him feel more... human in a way. He was an extremely powerful demigod, who'd fought countless monsters, and saved the gods over and over, but at least I could leave him stuttering, like any other regular person. It made me feel like I could someday have the possibility of making a real connection with him.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, taking pity on him.

Percy smiled thankful for the subject change, "She's out with Piper and Reyna. 'Girl's Night' or something."

"It's seven-something in the morning."

"Girl's... Day?" Percy shrugged, "I don't know. They came over, started comparing famous Greek and roman architecture and then walked right out the door of our apartment, still talking. I've got no idea where they went," He fixed me with a puzzled stare, "What about you? I thought you weren't a morning person."

"Had to get out of the apartment," I said staring down at the table, "Solace was being a butt."

"Oh," Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, "Do you wanna -"

"Nope. Not going to talk about it."

"Um...okay. Well, yesterday you didn't come back after you left with Bliss. What happ-"

"Nope. Not talking about that either."

"Oh," Percy said again, "But... well it kind of seemed like you guys left so you could... did you... you know."

My face reddened. Dammit, I hadn't realized that's what the rest would have assumed. I sort of got it though, we'd both left so suddenly. "No!" I snapped.

"Good," Percy sighed. And it seemed like a worried tension I hadn't noticed before left his shoulders.

Why had he been worried about whether Bliss and I had done it or not?

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Did he...

 _No,_ I chided myself, _Percy is straight. He has a girlfriend. He was probably just worried in, like, a big brother way. His next question would have no doubt been "Did you use protection?"_

"Hey," I looked up to see Percy gazing out the window, "It's Will."

Oh, Gods.

I turned to see Will, shove open the doors to Morning Smiles and stomp in looking murderous. He was wearing a puffy winter coat and a scarf with laughing suns on it that in no way matched his mood.

I sunk down into my chair, wishing I could shrink myself. How in Hades had he found me?

"Nico di Angelo, You Little SHIT!" I had definitely pissed him off.

The coffee shop seemed to go quiet and all eyes turned to Will as he stalked over to our table, fuming.

I'd seen Will mad before - I'd irritated him plenty of times at Camp Half-Blood - but now, for some reason, he seemed angrier then ever.

I didn't get it. I'd refused to talk to him, then avoided him when he'd specifically said not to, yes, that was obnoxious of me, but it didn't really warrant the I-will-strangle-you-then-throw-your-body-in-Tartarus-and-feel-no-sadness look he was giving me. Something else had to be going on.

"Oh gods, I see now why you wanted to get away from the apartment," Percy whispered.

"Told you." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Will grabbed onto the sleeve of my coat and dragged me out of the coffee shop, into the freezing winter morning, muttering something about "no good, lying, sons of Hades" who "wiped their ass" with his friendship and empathy.

Will pulled me down the street, and I stumbled along behind him, the bitter wind whipping my scarf into my face.

Percy followed after us, carrying my unfinished cup of coffee in one hand.

After a around a minute of walking Morning Smiles was out of sight, and Will turned into a dark ally way. Not really a normal Will-thing to do. I imagined he would want to talk somewhere more...sunny. Maybe the apartment.

Percy stood several feet away looking slightly uncomfortable.

Will turned around to face me, glaring, his pale blue eyes boring into mine. The dim light covered his freckled face in shadows.

"You left!" he started in immediately, "I told you not to, but you did!"

"You're not the boss of me," I growled, realizing a little late how childish it sounded, "I didn't want to talk to you!"

"But you wanted to talk to _him_!" Will pointed to Percy. I could hear the hurt seeping into his voice, making me feel a little bit guilty. I hadn't realized that would make him upset. Maybe that was the reason he was _this_ angry. But why did he even care?

Percy coughed awkwardly, "Should I leave?"

"Yes!" Will snapped.

"Okay, then." Percy said setting my coffee cup down on the ground, and backing away, holding his hands up defensively.

After he was gone Will sighed, seeming to have cooled off slightly, "I'm just... trying to help you. You _need_ to talk about things that bother you. But also, I'm your friend and I want you to talk to me."

I scowled, "Well, sometimes, I don't want to talk."

Will sighed, frustrated, "You _never_ want to talk."

I shrugged, not responding.

"I just... hate it when you avoid me."

"What, you like seeing my face?" I smirked, doubting that was true.

Will answered more seriously than I expected, "Yeah, I do."

My stomach did a backflip for the second time that day.

Will smiled jokingly and I was glad he wasn't mad angry anymore, "You're my little ray of sunshine."

My face reddened and scowled at the ground not meeting his eyes, "Shut up, Solace."

Yep, we had made up. Everything was back to normal.

Until the ground started to shake.

A deep rumbling sound came from near the opening of the ally and a little web of cracks sprouted on the side walk gradually becoming bigger and bigger. I stumbled back, knocking into Will, who asked nervously, "Um, are you doing this?"

"No." I breathed, backing up deeper into the shadowy ally. What in Hades was going on?

The sidewalk split open vertically with a loud _crack,_ creating a large gap that touched both of the buildings on either side of us. I realized with a pang of fear that if we wanted to get out of this Ally way, we'd have to jump over the thing.

A heart-wrenching groan came from the fissure and a skeletal hand reached up slowly out of it latching onto the ground with some effort.

"Should we run now?" I asked in a small voice.

"Run where?"

Will was right, we were trapped. The crack was blocking our exit, and behind us was a dead end, just another wall. I lowered my hand to my belt realizing too late that I didn't have my sword. I cursed, feeling around in my coat pockets for anything I could throw at the monster.

Nothing.

It was two late. I was going to die, in this Alleyway, on this cold Saturday morning. The thing had pulled itself up out of the ground with a series of loud moans and grunts that sent my heart beating faster with fear. It was a skeleton, mottled white bones with gray, decaying flesh still attached in some places. Pieces of tattered fabric hung off it's limbs, whipped around by the icy wind, remnants of what long ago must have been clothing. The putrid smell of rotted flesh rolled off the dead man in waves invading our noses. It stood lopsided, leaning to one side, it's head tilted to the other. It seemed to stare at us with empty black sockets.

I could feel adrenaline coursing through my veins, and I sensed Will's body tense behind me, readying for a fight. Will was a loaded gun, prepared to go off at a moments notice.

It fixed its stare on me, Jaw opening slowly.

"Nico Di Angelo," its voice was low and gravelly, hoarse like whisper. It's harshness sent a pang of fear through me. How did it know my name?

With some effort, I managed to push down my panic, standing my ground, and glaring back at the thing.

"Son of Hades," it continued, "Your father wishes to speak to you."

What the heck.

Dad had sent this thing.

My body relaxed slightly. So maybe I wasn't going to die today.

"My lord demands your presences at the North Ridge Cemetery, tonight, midnight." After a pause it added, "Also, he prefers that you don't bring your boyfriend."

For a second I surprised myself, when I immediately thought it meant Percy. But then it raised a bony arm and pointed behind me, at Will.

I felt my face go red and I panicked. Will didn't know I was gay. But the skeleton-thing was starting to make it obvious.

Thanks a lot dad.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growled.

The skeleton cocked its head, as if puzzled, "You live together."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Whatever you say, son of Hades." And with that it crumbled into dust, its purpose fulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly.

Once the Skeleton-messenger my dad had sent from the underworld (WITHOUT ADVANCED NOTICE! THANKS A LOT DAD, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!) Had dissipated into the cold winter morning, the gap in the ground closed up, Will and I headed back to the apartment in a slightly awkward silence, where the only conversation exchanged was this:

Will: So... your dad thinks I'm your boyfriend.

Me: ...

Will: I mean I'm flattered and all *slightly awkward smile*, but it doesn't quite make sense.

Will: You know, 'cause, you're not...

Me: *blushing hard* My dad doesn't know anything about me.

Me: He never has.

Will: Oh.

And that was pretty much it.

After that we spent the rest of the day in our rooms not really talking. I imagined Will was still sort of getting over the argument we'd had. Meanwhile I was busy thinking about what my father had planned. If he needed to talk to me it had to be something urgent, he barely ever contacted me. I sincerely hoped it wasn't some dangerous errand that could get me killed; I wasn't in the mood for another quest.

I hadn't realized lunch had rolled around, until I heard something slide across my floor. I got up to see that Will had slipped a sandwich under my door. There was a note too. It read:

 _EAT_ , _DEATH_ _BOY!_

 _Doctor's Orders._

I cracked a small smile in spite of myself.

Apollo kids and their darn Medical training.

Soon the day was over and the moon shined in the dark city sky. At around 11:30 pm I grabbed my coat, scarf and keys and headed out the door. Off to the graveyard, to go speak to my dad.

An entirely normal activity.

I stopped in the hallway after, hearing footsteps following me. I turned to see Will behind me in his puffy yellow Jacket.

"What're you doing, Solace?"

"Coming with you."

I scowled, "You can't. My dad doesn't want you there."

"Um, if I remember correctly, you're dad doesn't want your boyfriend there," Will grinned, "I'm not your boyfriend. We just live together and that doesn't mean anything."

I rolled my eyes, but let him follow me. There was no use arguing with him anyway. Will could be ridiculously stubborn when he wanted to be.

I'd been to The North Ridge Cemetery a few times since my move to New York, it was one of the few places I felt truly comfortable in this big city. I'd only moved here after Jason had convinced me. He'd told me I'd want to be here, since the rest of The Seven were here too. The thought of living in the same city as Percy was compelling enough that I decided it was worth it. But now that I'd lived here for a several months, I'd realized just how claustrophobic a crowded city could become. Visiting the dead of North Ridge Cemetery had a calming effect on me; it was a place where I felt I belonged, where I felt I had control over my life.

We arrived at the cemetery after around eight minutes of walking, it was pretty close by. We didn't need a map, I knew most of the way by heart.

North Ridge Cemetery was surrounded by an iron fence with gates at the front. I pushed them open and stepped in, Will shuffling along behind me. Stars twinkled in the night sky and I could see my breath in the cold winter air. Gravestones poked out of the dirt, like heads out of windows, peering up at the dark sky, gray and solemn. An eerie mist hung over the cemetery, like fog, making the ground harder to see. Little pops of color were scattered here and there, flowers the mourning had laid to honor their dead, their sweet fragrance mixing with mildewy scent of the headstones. An icy wind bit at my face and fingers, making me wish I had brought gloves, to keep my hands from freezing off.

Will shivered behind me, "I don't like this place. Why'd your father want to meet you at a cemetery?"

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at him, "He's the god of the dead, Will. What did you expect, a Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I don't know," He looked down, kicking a rock, "A Chuck E. Cheese would've been nicer at least."

I smirked.

Then, suddenly, I heard a whoosh of air and rapid footsteps, and before I could turn back around, someone had their arms around me, practically lifting me into the air with a bear hug.

"WHAT THE - !"

Jason squeezed me tighter, "Nico! It's been so long."

"It's been a day!" with much effort, I managed to push his arms off of me, "What the heck are you doing here!"

"Oh," Jason repositioned his glasses, "Will invited me."

"Will!" I glared at him, "Why?!"

Will shrugged, grinning, "I don't know."

"That's not a good answer!"

Then I spotted Piper walking through the misty Gravestones, after Jason. She waved, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," Jason beamed at her, "I invited Piper too,"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd invited Piper, they were inseparable. Well, four people, that wasn't too many, I didn't think.

"Oh and," Jason added, "I invited Hazel... and Frank... and Leo... and Percy... and Annabeth... and Reyna. Oh look that's them now!" Through the mist I could make out the shapes of six people making their way through the maze of headstones, all wearing thick winter coats. Jason waved furiously at them with a yellow-gloved hand.

Ten demigods. I had no idea how my dad would react to that. Probably not well, I didn't think he wanted to talk to anyone but me.

I ran my hand over my face. "Jason," I whispered angrily, "I swear to gods I'll-"

"Your welcome." Jason interrupted, smiling.

"Um Nico," Piper was looking down at her wristwatch, "It's five minutes 'till midnight. What do we do?"

I straightened up, squaring my shoulders, "We wait."

After a quick exchange of greetings, a hug from Hazel, a heart-melting smile from Percy, some cheesy jokes from Leo, and a sisterly hair-ruffle from Reyna, Piper announced it was one minute 'till and the Cemetery went silent, waiting in anticipation for a visit from the Lord of the Underworld.

The mist in the Graveyard seemed to thicken, gathering together into one large clump a few feet away from us, darkening until it resembled a the outline of a tall stocky man. After a few seconds the mist dispersed revealing behind it Hades, dressed in traditional dark robes, held up by a cord. His black hair was cut short, revealing his pale face. His black eyes were calm.

"Son," the god spoke, his voice was loud, commanding, but not booming, "You've come as I asked."

"Father," I nodded once.

"I see you've brought the son of Apollo," his eyes narrowed, "The one I _specifically_ asked you _not_ to bring."

Will opened his mouth, as if he were about to argue the same point he'd explained to me earlier, but stomped on his foot before he could start.

"Oh, and you've invited the Jackson boy as well," Hades spat, "and the son of Zeus."

"Jupiter." Jason corrected.

"Do not attempt to amend my speech, Mortal!" Hades growled, coal eyes fuming, "You already tread on shaky ground, as your father is one of my greatest sources of irritation. I advise that you don't make it worse for yourself."

"Ooh!" Leo whispered, "Burn, Sparky!"

"S-sorry." Jason stammered and Piper laid a hand on his shoulder protectively.

I stepped forward, redirecting my dad's attention, "Father, why did you wish to speak with me?"

Hades turned to me, his dark eyes softening, "Son, I've called you here because I need something of you."

 _Dammit_ , I thought, _I knew it was gonna be an errand_.

"My wife..." Hades' eyes suddenly filled with pain, "Persephone," he choked, "she's been taken from me."

My eyes widened and I heard Hazel gasp behind me, "W-what... how?" I didn't understand. Hades was a god, powerful and raging. No right-minded person would dare steal from a god, especially not their spouse.

Hades eyes narrowed, "Theseus and Pirithous," He spat, rage lighting his eyes again, "Many, many years ago they made up their minds that they were worthy of marrying the daughters of my brother, Zeus. Theseus went after Helen and Pirithous after Persephone. But I was aware of their moronic plans and I was able to trap Pirithous in the underworld, but Theseus, that little imbecile, was able to escape with the help of Herakles."

"Hercules?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Hades waved his hand dismissively, "That is his Roman name. Anyhow, Pirithous had a son, Epiphanios, and when Theseus returned and told him of his father's fate, Epiphanios vowed to avenge him by finishing what he had started. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to do to a major injury. Soon, Epiphanios grew up and had children, and his children had children and so on. None of his descendants was brave enough to avenge Pirithous until now." My dad's eyes filled with hatred, "A boy, by the name of Dax Stathis. He kidnapped Persephone on one of her visits to the over world, with the aid of a loyal group of hooligans and the blessing of _your father_!" He pointed to Jason, "Who will support anything as long as it disturbs my happiness."

"A mortal kidnapped a god!" Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Hades hissed, "And you must kill this mortal."


	6. Chapter 6

"Question," Leo raised his hand into the cold night air, like a student in a classroom. He was leaning, one hand resting on the top of a gravestone, a thick scarf wrapped around his neck. I didn't think the person buried beneath it appreciated that.

Hades sighed impatiently, "Yes?"

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Underworld-lord, sir, but if you're the god of the dead, why can't you just, you know, make Dax dead... and then take your wife back?"

"If I could, believe me son of Hephaestus, I would have immediately. This is a crime worthy of only the most agonizing torment inflicted in the fields of punishment. Nonetheless, for reasons I am unable to explain, I cannot seem to find that idiotic mortal! He must be using something, some tool, that allows him to stay hidden from me, that I do not yet have knowledge of. Furthermore, I am unable to leave my realm for long periods of time, due to the fact that waves of new dead show up at my door each day awaiting judgement. The bloody wars, mass shootings, and terrorists attacks of this world have reached record highs. I am kept quite busy. This is why I must for your aid, my son."

My father's eyes fixed on me. He expected me to kill someone! I'd killed plenty of monsters and seen plenty of dead, but actually killing a person... that was a whole other story. Not in my comfort zone. I'd done it once before, to save Reyna. It had been one of the most horrible feelings in the world, knowing I had someone else's blood on my hands.

"W-wait," I stammered, "You mean me... me specifically?"

"Yes, Nico, you specifically. You are by far the most capable of my children, besides your half-sister," he nodded at Hazel, "Over the years you've shown great bravery and determination. I am confident in entrusting you with this task."

"But how will we find Dax, if even you don't know where he is?" Annabeth asked warily.

Wait _we_? Who said anything about _we_? This _my_ dangerous quest. It wasn't their job to go with me. I spoke up, "Um... You guys know I'm going alone right?"

"Yep," Will said, "and I'm going with you."

"I don't think you get the concept of _alone,_ Solace."

"We're going too." Percy interjected, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Us too." Piper added, holding onto Jason.

"If you're going, we're going." Hazel said, hugging Frank close to her.

Leo's eyes sparkled mischievously, "I'm sure Calypso wouldn't mind a little adventure. She was stuck on the same exact island for years."

Though they had ignored what I'd just said, I had to fight to hold back a smile. They were sticking with me, like we were a family.

Hades wasn't that amused, "Whatever suits you," he shrugged, "as long as you bring Persephone back to safety. Furthermore, to answer your question, Ms. Chase, I would suggest contacting an oracle to find out the location of Dax Stathis. As far as I am aware you have one at your 'camp'."

"Rachel!" Percy exclaimed.

"But didn't she leave camp?" Challenged Piper.

"Yeah," Jason mused, snapping his fingers, as if that could help him remember, "I think she's in... what Los Angeles...San Francisco...somewhere in California."

"I must warn you, demigods, this will be no easy quest, Dax and his men are fierce, or so I've heard. They won't go down without a fight. Nor, I'm afraid, do you have much time. Demeter grows more restless with each passing day. Her daughter's safety is one of the most important things to her, as is it to me."

I remembered learning about Demeter from Mythomagic. She was Persephone's mother, goddess of the hearth and harvest. When my father had first taken Persephone to the underworld, she had made it so nothing could grow, plunging the world into a bitterly cold winter. Flowers wilted. Trees died. Crops shriveled up. With nothing to eat, more and more people starved to death each day.

That goddess was scary as hell. I hadn't realized how important this "errand" was. It wasn't just for my father, it was for the world.

I had no choice but to go on another damn quest.

"Have you noticed, demigods, winter has come early this year."

I felt my stomach twist and my gaze shifted to the ground of North Ridge cemetery. The ground that hadn't noticed was dry and cracked, with only tiny patches of grass, struggling to stay alive.

Dammit! It was already happening. I felt colder all of a sudden, as if the chill of the night was just beginning to seep into my bones.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked, glaring at the barren ground.

Hades black eyes looked sad "I wouldn't give you more than ten days. After that, I'm afraid Demeter will reduce this earth to nothing more than a cold and unforgiving wasteland."

"Then we better get started," Annabeth squared her shoulders, "First thing tomorrow morning, we pack for California. We're going to find Rachel."

Leo pumped his fist into the air, "Yeah! Demigod Road Trip!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Will was shaking my shoulder, "Nico, we gotta pack, remember?"

I rolled over in bed. It was the next morning. We'd gotten home at like 2am and I'd barely slept. I was exhausted, and really not looking forward to today.

"Get up, Deathboy."

How the hell had he gotten in my room? I usually locked the door (after the homemade waffles incident I wasn't taking any chances). Then again, I'd probably forgotten. I'd been so tired, Will had practically carried me back to the apartment. After my dad had melted back into the shadows, my energy had crashed completely. Most likely because I hadn't really slept the day before.

I groaned into my pillow, "Go away, Solace."

"Nope," I could pretty much hear him smiling, "We gotta go. So get up."

How was he so cheery? It was like 6 in the morning.

"Five more minutes."

Will grabbed onto my feet and pulled. I started to slide out of bed. Seizing the bedpost, I held on desperately.

Will grunted, "Come on! We gotta pack!"

"Five more minutes!"

My fingers slipped and I fell onto the floor will a loud _plop_ , tangled in sheets. I glared up at Will who grinned, already dressed and ready to go. He'd fixed his hair and was wearing a shirt that said _Cali skies_. Annoyingly, he looked hot. I felt my cheeks warm at the sight of him.

"I made you breakfast, Sunshine."

"Screw you."

. . .

Annabeth had told us to meet up at her apartment at seven to discuss the matter of transportation.

Reyna had apologized over and over again for the fact that she couldn't go with us. She'd been helping out with running camp Jupiter all year, and she couldn't suspend her duties.

Will and I caught a taxi and rode down to Annabeth and Percy's apartment where we met the other eight all dressed in thick winter coats. We were all packed and ready to go. Leo by far had the biggest and heaviest suitcase, roughly the same size as him, which Frank reluctantly agreed to carry (after a few prods from Hazel). If I had to guess what was in there I'd go with tools and gadgets and whatever the hell building stuff required. I'd packed pretty light, just a few clothes and my skull ring. Annabeth had told us we were going straight to find Dax after California, and weren't coming back home, but I still didn't think it was necessary to pack anything but the essentials

Annabeth had contacted Camp Half-Blood after we'd spoken with my dad. (I don't know how. She must have done it at like 2am. That girl had some determination.) She'd found out Rachel's address from some of her friends back at camp. Turns out the girl had moved to Palo Alto.

Then came the problem of transportation.

Frank suggested we take a plane, which was a good idea, until we realized we didn't have that kind of money.

Hazel suggested a train, but Annabeth worried that if we were attacked we wouldn't be able to save ourselves _and_ all our fellow passengers.

Calypso proposed we take Festus, but Leo reminded us we wouldn't all fit on his back, and besides the dragon was out of commission for a while.

Building another Argo would take too long, Jason couldn't fly us all, and when I proposed to shadow travel all ten of us Will and Percy shouted, "OH HELL NO!" In unison.

So we were left with one option.

Driving.

Two cars.

Ten people.

44 hours.

My. Personal. Nightmare.

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and a reluctant Calypso all piled into one car. While the rest of us stuffed ourselves into another. Jason took the wheel. Leo called shotgun. While I was stuck in the back squished between Will and, to my horror, Percy, who was looking ridiculously hot. I prayed to gods I didn't do anything embarrassing in front if him.

And then we were off.

After about ten minutes of driving Leo struck up an obnoxious song.

" _We are going on a road trip,_  
 _Us five demigods,_  
 _We're flying down the streets,_  
 _In our Nissan SUV"_

"Leo," I scowled, "Can you not."

 _"We are going on a road trip,_  
 _Me and my man-squad,_  
 _We're on an adventure_  
 _Oh yeah Hepatitis b"_

"What the heck, Leo?"

"What?" Leo shrugged, "I had to make it rhyme," then he raised his arms in the air, "Everybody now!"

To my dismay Percy, Jason and Will all joined in, smiling and swaying back and forth the rhythm.

" _We are going on a road trip,_  
 _Us five demigods,_  
 _We're flying down the streets,_  
 _In our Nissan SUV"_

Will grabbed a ukulele from the trunk (he'd probably packed it) and played along. Strumming a tune that went well with the lyrics. I hadn't even known he played the ukulele. Well, his father was the god of music, I shouldn't have been surprised. I slumped further in my seat, crossing my arms, and glaring at the back of Leo's head.

" _We are going on a road trip_  
 _Me and my man-squad,_  
 _Were on an adventure_  
 _Oh yeah Hepatitis b"_

Just as I was starting to think that this was going to be a _long-ass_ two days, Percy leaned into me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. My breath caught. He was looking down at me, his sea-green eyes sparking. He smelled faintly of that damn perfect sea-salt taffy cologne. He was grinning.

"Why don't you smile, Mr. Grumpy-pants?"

"Yeah," Jason called from the driver seat, "Why don't you?"

I glowered. I was hyper aware of how close he was to me, and trying really hard not to think about what his lips would feel like on mine, "Because I have to deal with you people. And don't call me that."

"What, Grumpy-pants?" Percy asked, exchanging smiles with Jason.

"You know I could literally turn you into a mindless wandering spirit, or call a bunch of zombies to tear your limbs off, or just open up the ground and kick you into the underworld."

"But you won't," Will said still strumming, "cause you love us."

I couldn't really argue with that so I just scowled and said, "Shut up, Solace."

I pushed Percy's arm off of my shoulders and then immediately regretted it. It had felt right somehow, like his hands were meant to be on me. My body yearned for his embrace.

But, for the sake of appearances, I kept the scowl on my face.

. . .

I didn't remember falling asleep. Maybe it was the pleasant feeling of the car around me sliding lazily over smooth road, or the sky that darkened slowly overhead, or the tiredness that eventually enveloped me. But for one reason or another, after some time, I nodded off.

I awoke sometime around 10pm to soft whispers.

"...time for...gotta switch." Jason's voice. I could hardly register what he was saying. My head was swimming. I was barely conscious, most of my mind still in the arms of slumber. Though my eyes were closed I could sense the car wasn't moving, pulled over to the side of the road.

"We can't though... Nico...not ready." Was that Will's voice? Yes, coming from behind the wheel. I remembered, we'd decided to drive in 4 and half hour shifts. And the end of each shift the driver would switch. I went after Will. Which meant if Will had just pulled over, it was my turn.

I tried to force my tired eyes open but I could only get one lid to lift, and then only slightly, a slit that I couldn't really see out of.

All of a sudden I was aware that my head was resting on something comfortable. Something that smelled suspiciously of sea-salt taffy...

Oh gods.

My heart started to race. My head was on Percy's shoulder and could feel his arm around my shoulders again. My body was pressed against his. We were so close, I could feel his steady heartbeat.

Was this how I had slept the whole night so far?

Oh dear gods.

I told myself over and over that this was merely a platonic thing, a big brother thing, but it really didn't feel like it.

Or maybe this was all a dream.

Probably was. Percy wouldn't ever really hold onto me like this. I calmed down slightly at the thought. Yes, this was all just a dream. Just a dream.

And in that case, I was going to take advantage of it.

I closed my eyes tighter and reached my arm across to Percy's chest hugging him close to me. Percy chuckled quietly, and laid his hand on my hair, smoothing it. I felt my heart flutter. I was already liking this dream.

"Will's right," Percy murmured. I could hear him more clearly than I'd heard the others before, even though his voice was soft, "We can't wake him up. He's probably having a good dream or something."

"I'll say," Leo laughed quietly, "his hands are all over you, man."

Jason spoke up, "who's gonna take Nico's shift, then?"

"I can," Will said tentatively.

"Nah, man, you just went." Jason replied.

"Um... I-I'll go," Percy muttered, though I could hear the reluctance in his voice, "I just don't know if I should move, I mean, I'm like Nico's pillow right now."

"I can do that," Will said quickly, like he was worried someone else would volunteer and he'd miss his chance, "I can be his pillow, a-and stuff."

This was a weird dream. It was starting to seem more real than the work of my imagination. I held on more tightly to Percy, not wanting him to go.

I heard a car door open. Will getting out of the car, probably. Then Percy hesitantly lifted my arm off of him and his arm from around my shoulders. And then Will was beside me, in the same place Percy had been. And my head now rested on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. I felt his shoulders relax slightly as if he'd been tense. Probably from the stress of driving at night. But for some reason it didn't feel that way. For some reason I thought it might have been from jealousy.

I leaned into Will, eyes still closed, he was soft and comfortable. And eventually I fell back asleep again.

That is, if you can fall asleep in a dream.


End file.
